epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario and his brother, Luigi, battled the Wright Brothers, Wilbur Wright and Orville Wright, in Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. He was first previewed in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, and he later made two cameo appearances: through reused footage in Artists vs TMNT and on Ted "Theodore" Logan's t-shirt in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on all occasions. Information on the rapper Mario is a fictional character from the Nintendo video-game franchise, Super Mario Bros., created by Japanese video game designer, Shigeru Miyamoto. He's not only the main protagonist of the series, but also the face of Nintendo. Mario has appeared in over 200 games since his creation. Mario is not only a plumber, but also a carpenter, kart racer and even a doctor. Mario has appeared in every Mario spin-off game as a playable character to date as well as being a major playable character in the Super Smash Bros. games. Mario has also appeared in the American TV cartoon, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! where he is voiced by the late Lou Albano as well as its two follow-ups, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, ''where he was voiced by Walker Boone. He also appeared in the live-action film of the same name, played by the late Bob Hoskins. Mario is depicted as a short, pudgy, Italian-American plumber who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. He goes on quests to foil the plots of Bowser, the leader of the Koopas. These plots usually involve kidnapping Princess Peach, getting rid of Mario for good, and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser usually has minions to help him stop Mario from reaching the castles, which includes Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Bullet Bills, Thwomps, Boos, Hammer Bros, and many others. Mario uses power-ups like Super Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Super Leaves, Cape Feathers, and Super Stars to aid him in defeating his enemies. ERBoH Bio (shared with Luigi) It's 'a us! Mario and my brother Luigi! We're from the Super Mario Brothers video game made in Japan, a best selling game for twenty years! We're Italian-American brothers plumbers just trying to save our princess who's in another castle. She was taken by a dick named Bowser. But we've got a lotta tricks up our sleeves, like taking mushrooms to get big, touching stars to become invincible, grabbing flowers to shoot fireballs and eating leaves to give us a sweet raccoon tail so we can fly! As brothers we do everything together. We matching red and green outfits, we go swimming with squids, we drive Karts with our friends and lately we've even been hanging out in a new galaxy together. Except we both don't get the girl. That's all Mario. We've both work hard to save her, but when one of us slides down that flagpole with fireworks going off, goes into the castle and defeats Lord Bowser, it's always Mario who gets the kiss from Princess Peach. I usually spend the night chillin' with Toad. Appearance in the battle (cameo) 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD: Mario, along with his brother, Luigi, were previewed for Season 2 at the end of the battle. Artists vs TMNT: Mario, along with his brother, Luigi, appeared on an arcade machine at the back of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Sewer Lair. Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted: Mario, Luigi, and both of the Wright Brothers appeared on Ted Logan's shirt. Lyrics ['''Note: Mario is in red, while Luigi is in regular text. Both of them rapping at the same time is italicized.] 'Verse 1:' It's-a me, Mario! And Luigi, motha—*ping*! Why don't you's get back in your biplane and make out with each other? Look at these two! Their lives must have been horrible! Two dorky dudes named Wilbur and Orville! You spent all your time on one machine? Sheesh! If you wanted to fly, you shoulda just eaten this leaf! You should eat something anyway. Look at you, so skinny! You might fly like a hawk, but you fight like a kitty! 'Verse 2:' We're serving up an 8-bit fist! Made to order! That'll knock you off the back of your own stupid quarters! Like POW! How you like me now?! Spit flames out our mouths like our name was Bowser! You'll get pummeled! You'll wish you never stumbled out your little wind tunnel! We've been dropping Bob-ombs since we started this song! Sorry, Wright Brothers. This time you chose wrong! Trivia *Mario and Luigi were first hinted at the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *In Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 2, Mario's hat can be seen hanging on the wall. *Mario and Luigi are the second and third rappers based on animated characters. *Mario and Luigi are the second set of brothers to appear in a rap battle. *Both Mario and Luigi make cameo appearances in Artists vs TMNT inside the Sewer Lair's arcade machine and in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted on Ted's shirt. Gallery Drfh 2.png|Mario's hat in Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 2 References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:EpicLLOYD